


Hulk/Male!reader

by Celia_glammer



Category: Hulk (2003), Hulk - Fandom, The Incredible Hulk, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Cartoon 1982), The Incredible Hulk (Cartoon 1996), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Sucking, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, happy endiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_glammer/pseuds/Celia_glammer
Summary: A teen boy, bullied by his classmates, has a crush on a certain someone, who turns out to be a prick, and his bullies' father works in a secret government base, who found a green large creature. His bully takes reader to the place they are holding Hulk. What will happen?





	Hulk/Male!reader

Your P.O.V

Another day at a another boring class.

I sit staring out the window, the teacher's words going in one ear and out the next. My friend, Alex, snoozing away right behind me. I really hated being here, in school. I'm literally, always bullied by a one specific, brat. Jake, Some rich kid, which also makes him the most popular. The girls swoon over him, the boys follow him, and I, am tormented by him. He once duck taped me to the toilet. The other day he had me beaten, almost to death. And yesterday, he almost raped me. His harassment gets worse by the day. It usually happens after school. Alex and I separate and that's when he and his gang jump me. There are days when he doesn't show up. I cherish those days.

I live with my grandma, I was an orphan since I was 3. My parents died in a car accident. I barely remember them, but I do wish I would've known more about them. My grandma would tell me stories about them. How they met, when they fought, when they had me, and the accident. I would rather not get into this.

Ya know, I would tell someone of Jake, but I hear rumors. His dad is a secret agent for the government or something, I'm not sure. There was this one kid, that Jake hated with a passion because he was smarter, more popular. Then one day, he stopped showing up to school. Their house was deserted when I went to visit. I heard in school that him and his family were killed. I don't know about you, but that really creeps me out, and I'd rather not risk my life and my grandma's over simple beatings.

I feel a pencil hit the back of my head.

"Ow," I rub it and turn around to meet the groggy, blue eyes of Alex. "What?"

"Ya, comin' to the party?" He asks, yawning.

"What party?" I say not giving a single crap, just mad he disturbed my peace.

"Spence's." He says with a knowing smirk.

Holy shit, spence's party. I almost forgot. Ever since I was in middle school, I've liked this one kid. Spencer. He was extremely hot, and nice to everyone. He's a year older than me, same as Jake, and get this, they were the best of friends. Ya just my luck, the guy I like is best friends with my bully. It's not that I'm gay, I'm not even bi. I'm just gay for Spencer. I've kept it a secret all this time, and of course I'm going to Spence's party, it's my chance. But that also means that I have to see Jake there. But in the end I've decided it's worth it. I was planning on confessing at the party, wether I get rejected or not, I've gotta grow some balls, so I at least don't regret it.

I turn back in my seat and whisper a small,'Yeah', heat filling my cheeks.

The bell rings, Alex gets up and pats me on the shoulder. "Well, Good luck,"

I walk out of class, getting pushed and pushing back the students that were eager to end their day, and go home. I sprint home as soon as I get outside. I look behind me to see that there is no sign Jake or his gang. When I get home I greet my grandma, and go to my room. I think of the party, I go over different scenarios in my head about what could happen, practicing what I should say. Before I knew it it was night time, party time. I wear a simple button up collar shirt, and take a look in the mirror. I hear a car beep. I run outside to meet Alex in his new car that his parents bought for him.

"Come on, pretty boy." I climb on and give Alex a once over. He was wearing a suit and his brown hair greased back. Not bad I thought.

He drives us to Spence's house in silence. My heart his beating at an incredible rate. I was extremely nervous. We got closer to loud music playing, we parked the car a little ways from the house and got out. Alex locks the doors and starts walking to the house. People from our school were outside dancing, some were playing at the basketball hoop in front of the garage, some already wasted on the grass. We get into the house where the music was the loudest. Alex puts his hand around my shoulder and points to a certain person.

"There he is." Alex whispers. He places his hand on my back and pushes me. "Go get 'im tiger." I gulp and turn around to see Alex already walking to the beer table. I turn back around to the blond haired man of my dreams. He was laughing with a couple friends, and the way he flipped his side bangs to the side almost made my knees give out. His green, beautiful eyes sweeping over the crowd in front of him. I swallow my embarrassment and start to walk towards him. But I quickly stop when I see a brown haired, Justin Bieber hair that belonged to Jake, walk over and high five Spence. 'Shit my chance is ruined'.

I start to walk away, and found my self in the alcohol section. I take a few sips, but I didn't want to get drunk so I quickly left after a while. I walk to the base of the stairs, I was about to climb when I see Spence drinking a cup of beer by himself. I thought this is my only chance. I look around to see Jake on the other side of the room. I hurry and make my way to spence. 

"Hey Spence," I say bashfully. He looks at me and gives me a smile.

"(Y/N), right?" He says and takes a sip.

"Y-yeah." I reply.

"How do you like the party?"

"It's great."

"Well enjoy it." He was about to walk away, but I unconsciously grab his wrist.

"Uh, s-sorry," I say and look down taking my hand away from him.

"Hey, come here, I want to show you something." He says grabbing my wrist and leading me upstairs. We walk through the hallway, and into a room. There was a couple making out. My face heats up and I look away. Spence whistles to get there attention. When he does have there attention, he gives a firm, 'Out' and they are out. When we are alone he lets go and locks the door. He then makes his way to a set of drawers, and rummages through them.

"So, uh what did you want to show me."

"Check this out." He gets out a pack of pills.

"What's that?"

"The PT-141, one pill from this will make you hard as a rock." I blush immediately and look down.

"Why d-did you w-want to show me t-that?" I ask, still looking down.

He gets close, too close that I can feel his breath on my ear when he leans down.

"Because I know you like me, and I like you too."

My eyes widen and I look up to meet his green eyes and his genuine smile, my blushing increases when he presses his lips to mine and backs me up against the wall. The kiss was gentle but lustful. I kiss back still not believing that this is actually happening. I fell his tongue in my mouth and he drops something down my throat.

"Swallow." He orders. I obey. I swallow the pill. He pulls back.

"It'll take a while to take affect, but it's alright to start now."

"S-start what?" I ask panting.

His hands reach down to grope my ass, and I immediately tense. I push at his chest.

"Wait, I-I dont-"

"Don't want what? This? I thought you liked me," he says licking my earlobe.

"But we're g-going to fast a-aren't we?" I say still trying to push him off. Then he bites my ear, painfully.

"Ow! Please stop!" I remember back to when Jake tried raping but then was disgusted and changed his mind, but Spence, isn't doing that. His hands go back up to my shoulders. And pulls away a little. His expression darkens and an evil smirk spreads over his face.

"You will want it soon, we just have to wait for the pill to take affect." He says ripping my shirt, the buttons fly everywhere.

"N-no!" I say kicking him in the crotch and running out not looking back. I run out of the house and wound to the backyard where there seems to be no one. I lean on the brick wall and slide down, trying to hold my tears back.

"Would you look who it is". A familiar voice says. I turn to see Jake and his gang all smirking down on me. My eyes widen in horror. "Hiya." And before I knew it, I get knocked out.

It was so hot, and so sweaty. I woke up to complete darkness. I was laying down on a seat, and I felt little bumps.

Am I in a car? What am I doing here?

"I think he's awake". I hear someone say.

"Take off  the bag," I hear Jakes voice. The bag is yanked from my head and my eyes adjust to the inside of a car and two male figures in front of me. The bag was held in front of me, I look behind me to see 3 more guys in the back seat.

"Where am I?" I ask, starting to feel hot and bothered.

Jake was driving and he looks back at me. Smirking.

"Your not in a position to ask questions".

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Your worst nightmare." I shiver at that.

"Please let me go." I croak.

"Oh look he's begging," the guy behind me says.

"Wow that pill really works, look how hard he is." I feel someone grope my crotch and I almost moaned out.

"Please just let me go." I croak out as the guy removes his hand. This time I'm ignored.

"So where are we taking him?" The guy next to Jake asks.

"My father works for the government as I've told you guys." They all nod. "So the government found this sort of.... What do you call it, like a beast."

"No way" The boys call out, amazed.

"So this beast is extremely violent, he is currently in an underground building, held in a cage."

"Are you seriously going to put him, in the cage to be ripped apart." I shiver.

"No, that would be too easy, I've fed the beast a lot and I mean a lot of the PT stuff."

"Oh my god, he's going to get raped! By a beast, His ass is going to be ripped apart." The laughter was spread throughout the car. And I wanted to cry at that, was Jake really taking me to a monster?

"Wait isn't the place guarded? How did you feed him that?" Someone asks.

"There's a secret passage way that leads directly to his room, there are no guards there, and I just put the pills in a bowl of water and he drank them all just an hour ago, we will use that same passage way to put pretty boy over there in the cage, I have the keys to open it."

More laughter is followed and I tried holding my tears back. When we stopped. They pulled me out. I didn't try to resist, knowing that I wouldn't be able to escape. Jake opens a big door that was connected to the ground. It was extremely dark and I gulped. We all started walking in. Every move made my cock twitch, and I wanted so badly to touch myself, but I wasn't going to give them a show, so I held on, plus there were worse things to worry about now. We finally reached  a small gate that we'd have to crawl to get to the other side. Jake opened it and we all crawled through, the position adding some friction to my aching dick. When we finally were through, it was very dark. There were candles on the sides of the room and a huge cage was in front of me. It was too dark to see the inside of the cage, but that just increased my fear. Jake pushed me forward, and I tried begging again.

"Shut up, unless you want to get his attention." He says. he pushes me forward. He reaches for the door and opens it. Quietly. He pushes me in and locks the door quickly. I turn around to beg him again, but he is already leaving. When they were gone I hear a growl.

Then heavy steps getting closer. I hold my breath. Please no. I thought. Why does this happen to me.

I felt something strong like a hand grab my ankle. I turn to see a big green hand. It pulls me into the darkness and let's go.

I start breathing frantically. Afraid to say anything. When there was no more movement I get up and run back to the lit part of the cage. Footsteps follow me, then stop. I see a large silhouette of a man. I back up to the bars of the cage. The large man walks closer, and then I see his face. A green face, and black hair. Any other situation I would've thought he was quite handsome, but right now, with a horny and violent beast, I wanted to cry. Hands aggressively grab my pants and yank them down, and thrown into the blackness.

"NO please stop!" I scream at him, noticing the rather large bulge in his pants.

He pulls my legs apart and growls. He then turns me around and pushes me against the bars, lifting up my ass.

"NO NO PlEASE!" I scream trying to get away but his grip was too strong.

I lost all hope when I hear him yank his own pants off and a large cock presses to my asshole, as he pulls me cheeks apart.

I grip onto the bars and hot wet tears stream down my face. "Please no," I cry, shivering uncontrollably.

The beast stops his movements and turns me around. I start crying even more and cover my face with my arms.

Large hands grip my arms gently, and remove them from my face. My tears never stop. A thumb reaches my face and rubs way some tears. I open my eyes to the kind green eyes I never knew this beast could have.

"Don't cry." He says hoarsely. "I'm sorry." 

My tears come to a stop, I'm quiet shocked he could speak. The beast looks me up and down. From my ripped buttoned up shirt, to my naked lower body. The beast gets down on his knees, and grabs my ass.

"Wait what are you doi-Ah!" The beast has taken my whole cock in his mouth, I stroke of pleasure courses through me. He starts slow at first, wrapping his tongue around the head of my cock. I was moaning out loudly. I couldn't stop my hips from bucking into his mouth. I put my hand on his hair, surprised at how soft it was. One of his hands come around to massage my balls, and my moans get louder. "Ah!" I bring my hand to my mouth, trying to cover up my moans.

The hand that a was on my ass comes up to take my arm away from my mouth. His mouth leaves my cock for a second and he says, "Want to hear you," and goes right back to sucking me off. My back arches off the bars as I get closer to my climax. Then he suddenly stops. I whimper at the loss of warmth and wetness around my cock. 

"Please!" I beg.

"Please what?" The beast growled. 

"Please let me cum!"

"Hulk. That's my name,beg me to let you cum."

"Ah! Hulk Please let me cum!" He seemed satisfied by that, and oh how good that tongue was.

He sucked faster than ever before and gripped my ass firmly but gently.

With an extremely load moan  I came and my face contorted in complete and utter ecstasy. Hulk drank every last drop.

I slid down the bars and panting and shivering. My vision blurry, and my consciousness slipped.  
When I came to, I was dressed in my pants again. It was morning and there was a large window, that I didn't notice before, letting in the sunlight. I could see Hulk on the opposite side of the cage, leaning on the bars, snoring quietly. The events of last night made my cheeks heat up. I didn't know this beast, Hulk, could be so gentle. I wonder if he was able to take care of his problem while I was asleep. I took a look at his pants and sure enough the bulge was gone. I blush and look away. Why am I sneaking glances at him? I can't believe I'm actually thinking like this of someone that's not even human. But he is really handsome, I look again at his features. His eyes closed and chest heaving in a relaxing manner. He looked almost angelic, how could I ever think he was a beast. He was kinder than most humans I know. Maybe I could, get a closer, look?

I get up from my position on the hard floor, and make my way to Hulk. I found myself relaxing to the even breaths of Hulk. He was really beautiful, the way he peacefully slept. I still can't believe he did that for me yesterday.

"Ringgg, Ringgg," Oh shit, I hurry and silent my phone, then I quickly look back at hulk, to see that he is still sleeping. I let out a sigh of relief as I walk back to where I was before and look at the caller ID.

Grams.

Holy shit, should I answer? She's probably worried sick, since I didn't come back last night. Yeah sure answer and tell her that you were almost raped, again by your crush, that wasn't as kind as he seemed, than kidnapped by a jackass, taken some secret underground government shit, thrown into a cage with a beast that ultimately sucked me off. 

Yeah that seemed believable. The phone stopped ringing and I checked the call log. 15 missed calls from Grams 8 from Alex. I should probably text them both a believable story. It's 6 am, A lot of messages from Grams and Alex. 

ALEX:  
So how did it go with Spence?

Helloooo?????

Yo Answer

Bro I swear if u fukin

Oh so u fukin?

Aye I'm botta to leave the party, if u ain't stayin' at Spence's hurry yo ass up

I've been waiting for 20 mins, ya comin or nah???

I'm leaving, tell me EVERYTHING on Monday alr?

U could at least answer

Guess u is fukin

GRAMS:

Y aren't you back yet?

Pick up your phone this instance young man!

Hello?

(Y/N)! THIS IS THE LAST TIME, PICK UP YOUR PHONE!

Oh my god, did something happen?

7:15 am

I'm calling the police if you don't answer.

Holy shit the police? Crap what do I say?

Me: Grams! It's okay I'm okay!

Grams: Oh thank mother of Jesus 

Me: Did u call the cops?

Grams: NO but I was About to! Where were you what happened???

Me: I'm sorry, I was staying at Alex's house, my phone died I couldn't text u

Grams: YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!

Me: I know I'm sorry, I'll make it up to u, I'm staying at his house for the weekend is that okay?

Grams: Ya but next time, LET ME KNOW BEFOREHAND!

Me: Right sorry, again

Grams: alright, stay safe and be careful

Me: I will, u too.

Phew, that was close now Alex.

Me: Hey, Alex, sorry, but I was rejected by Spence, and I got hooked up with some hot chick, ya know to keep me from going crazy. She took me home and I'm staying at her house, I don't want Grams to know so if you see her just tell her I'm at your place, Thanx buddy!

3 minutes later

Alex: Sure thing man, sorry about Spence, I know u liked him for the longest time..

Me: It's alright thanx 

Alex: Well have fun wit your chick.

Me: I will

Now that this is over and done with. I put my phone in my pants again and look back at hulk, he was still sound asleep. I creep next to him again, and watch him closely. I take in his green features, from his sharp jawline to large, tempting, green lips. I found myself leaning in, before I knew it, my lips are pressed into his in a gentle kiss. 

 

Suddenly a large hand intwines in my hair, then I'm pushed down on the floor, my eyes widen as Hulk straddles me and deepens the kiss. One hand came to rest on the side of my head. I instantly melted into the kiss, it was gentle and sweet. I loved every second of it. The blush reached my ears, as Hulk's knee came to rest between my legs. My hand rested on his shoulder, as my other on his chest. Feeling his large muscles under my skin, made my blush deepen. His tongue demanded entrance and I allowed it. It explored every inch of my mouth, than started twirling with my tongue. "Mm". When we both needed air Hulk pulled away, panting slightly. I on other hand was panting heavily, my face completely flushed, my chest heaving and my eyes half lidded. Hulk brings his other hand to rest on the other side of my head.

We stay like that staring into each other's eyes, until Hulk clears his throat and scoots away and sits back. I get up into a sitting position and press my fingers to my lips, already missing the warmth.

"So- the guys that threw in here, I'm guessing they're not your friends." Hulk asks gruffly.

"Y-Yeah."

"Why did they do it?"

"I'm not sure one of them, some rich kid, really hates me for some reason, he's done something like this before."

"Bastard." Hulk scoffs.

"So what about you?"

"Long story, I was put here because of what I am," I looked at him confused, Hulk noticing my confusion, speaks again. "This scientist, was working on something, like a strengthening drink or something, when it wasn't approved by the government, he'd created me using the potion, and that's how I was born. After a couple years, I'd grown used to most things, He taught me how to read, what normal people did, let me watch movies, but one day he came in angered and he'd injected me of something else, that made me almost beast like. Every time this beast would take over, I couldn't control it......until last night." Hulk pauses and looks at me. "When I saw you crying, the beast in me stilled, I felt a need to protect you, I didn't want to hurt you, I never wanted to be the cause of your tears."

I looked at him not knowing what to say. Surprised and a sense of happiness filled me, that made me smile and look down.

"Anyway, when the beast had taken over I broke out of the lab consumed with rage, tanks and soilders came after me, and after months, of me in my anger state, fighting the military, I was finally caught, and here I am." Hulk continues.

"What do they plan to do with you?" I ask.

"Not sure, I've been here for a couple of weeks, all they did was feed me, some scientists came in and saw me, that's about it."

Then we heard a screech and Hulk instantly stood up standing in front of me, as if protecting me. I looked under hulk's arm to see the small gate that I came in from, open revealing Jake.

Hulk growled at Jake as he got closer to the gate.

"Good morning, sleep well (Y/N)?" He says sarcastically. "How's your ass?"

I don't answer, just like look away. I hear jingling keys as he twirls the set of keys around his finger.

"Would you like to get out? He asks playfully. Three of his gang members come in the same way, and start laughing.

"Trapped like the little bitch you are." Jake says.

Hulk bangs the bars and growls, trying to get to the Jake with a murderous expression.

"Oooh so scary." His gang starting laughing again, though I can see they had a bit of fear on their face but are reassured by the bars. "Got, this big guy protecting you? Ha! What a joke."

Hulk backed up, and looked down at me giving me a charming smile. I relaxed my tense muscles. Jake moved closer to the cage, trying to tempt hulk into getting angry. I grabbed hulk's large bicep, to keep him calm, not sure if it worked, but he did relax. Then when Jake got close enough, Hulk placed his large hand on top of mine and removed it.

Than at lightening speed, he grabbed Jake through the bars, crushing him. I was too freaked to do anything. I see Hulk grab the keys, than he flung Jake across the room.  Jake hit the wall and fell. He tried getting up and stumbled, his gang rushed to help him up. "Let's get out of here man." They crawled out and ran. 

Hulk turned back and smiled at me. I didn't realize I was holding my breath, "You got the keys." I breathe.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." He grabs my hand and leads me to the door of the gate. he puts the keys through and unlocked the door. He makes his way to the two large gates. "Get back." I do as he says, he backs up as well and charges at the doors, breaking the hinges. There were soldiers there that were taking by surprise and were knocked off their feet. Hulk comes back to me and lifts me up bridal style.

"Wha-" I blush immediately.

"Hold on tight." I put my arms around his neck and he runs faster than I could imagine, dodging bullets, and all the while protecting me.

I hear a shot hit hulk on his back and he grunts.

"Hulk are you okay?!?!?"

"Don't worry it'll heal." He assures me as he keeps running. My brows furrow, and my worry takes over. 

When we are finally outside. I could see plain desert everywhere. Hulk bends his knees, about to jump.

"Why are you jum-ahhh!" I hold on tightly to hulk as his jump takes us to the skies.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod." I say as we start to descend. I bury my face in his neck, fear taking over.

I start shaking when we finally hit the ground with a loud thud. My heart beating loudly, I clutch onto hulk tighter. hulk chuckles and pulls me closer to his chest as he prepares for another jump, this one going higher. I close my eyes and bury my face further in his neck. When we finally fall again, Hulk looks down at me to see how I'm doing.

"Hey it's okay, you'll get used to it," he says when he sees the fright on my face. He places a kiss on my forehead and I nod. He jumps again going further, he keeps doing this until we come into a forest, right beside the city, the forest was huge, and I noticed it because it's near the city I live in. Hulk takes me into a cave and sets me down. 

I see a bed some cabinets, and a leather blanket.

"Would you like to take a bath?" he asks.

"W-where?" I ask looking around. He grabs my hand and leads me to a large but quiet river. 

"Here." Hulk lets go and starts to take off his ripped shorts. I blush and look away as I hear a splash indicating Hulk getting into the river.

"Come on," he says, and I look back at him to see the most beautiful thing in the world. Hulk was drenched, his hair soaked and water dripping down onto his well toned body and sliding down his abs as he stayed afloat. "Here, I won't look." he says as he turns around. I take in his muscled back, and start to strip, getting redder with every piece of clothing I take off. Than I slide into the warm water. Hulk looks back at me and his eyes widen. "beautiful." he murmurs.

I blush and look away. I hear him get closer, and holds my chin up to see his face. My eyes move from his eyes to his lips then back again. Hulk closes the distance between us and brings me into a kiss, wrapping both arms around my waist. "Mm". He kisses me passionately. His hands move to my thighs and he lifts them up to wrap around his waist. His hands going to grope my ass, as I feel him leaving the water. He kisses me all the way, till we reach the cave, then he places me gently on the bed. He pulls back to allow us to breathe.

"Do you want to go all the way?" He asks.

"Yes, please." I whisper.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes, I like you so please." 

Hulk smiles. "I like you too." He says as he kisses me again. His hands roam over my chest.

I gasp when he brushes over a nipple, and Hulk hums. He goes back to pinch my nipple lightly. "Mmf" 

He kisses down my neck  until he reaches my nipple, first he licks it than he starts sucking on it. I start to moan. "Ah! That feels-"

Hulk switches to the other nipple and nibbles on it. Finally he moves lower, spreading my legs apart as well as my ass cheeks. He places a kiss to the head of my cock and moves to my asshole. He gives a long lick and I gasp. He starts licking in and out of my ass, stretching me out, making sure there was plenty of saliva. it felt foreign at first, but than it started feeling good. The gentle strokes of hulks tongue, had me moaning all the more. 

Than he placed a finger in working me out. Pumping in and out until he thought I was ready for two fingers. My cock ached for attention and hulk grabbed it and started to stroke it up and down. I was a moaning mess. Hulk added a third finger making sure I was nice and stretched. His fingers brushed my prostate, barely reaching it, and made me moan louder.

"Hulk please! I'm ready. I want you in me" I whine.

"Of course baby." He says as he pulls out his fingers and positions his cock.

He pushes in slowly, grunting. "So tight-"

I felt a slight burn and discomfort, but I didn't care, all I cared about was Hulk filling me up, and us being connected as one. Hulk was all in and he waited for me to adjust.

Finally he started moving and it felt so amazing, his cock brushing against my prostate and what his fingers couldn't reach. 

After a while of slow thrusting he picked up the pace, thrusting and pumping in and out, hitting my prostate just right and making me see stars. His thrusts got harder and faster and soon we were both moaning and groaning louder than ever. Hulk grabbed my cock and gave a few rough thrusts that brought me over the edge and gave me the best orgasm of my life, he came soon after, filling me up, and we both fell beside each other.

None of us moving, Hulk, wrapped his arms around me and gave me a lazy kiss.

"You should get back to your family." Hulk says.

"I'll go tomorrow, let them know I'm okay, and then I'm coming right back." I say and place a kiss to his lips and pull away, embarrassed.

And that's exactly what happened, a few months passed by, I introduced him to my Grams, she was scared at first but, ultimately grown to like him. Alex was happy that I found someone, though it wasn't what he expected, he's still happy for me. Jake never bothered me in school again, neither did Spence. The Government had stopped looking for Hulk after a few months and everything worked out in the end. I was never this happy in my life.


End file.
